Operation: Spy on Kakashi's Date
by Danni Tran
Summary: Kakashi appears to be going on a date with his friend, Manami. Sasuke, Akane, Naruto, and Sakura are going to spy on them. Truth is Sasuke and Akane secretly like each other even though they’re enemies. Will their spying bring them together? SasuOC KakaOC


**Plot: Kakashi appears to be going on a date with his friend, Manami. And Sasuke, Akane, Naruto, and Sakura are going to spy on them. Truth is Sasuke and Akane secretly like each other, even though it seems they're enemies/rivals. Will their spying bring the 2 together? Meanwhile, will Naruto be able to make Sakura like him on the little mission?**

**Pairings: Sasuke x OC (Akane), Kakashi x OC (Manami), and minor Naruto x Sakura**

**This story does not take place in the Naruto world. It takes place in Tokyo, Japan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in any way. **

It was a Saturday afternoon at about 4:30 pm. Akane and Manami were alone at their house. Their parents were away for the weekend, leaving the two sisters alone to do whatever they.

Akane was watching a movie and eating popcorn while her sister was in her room.

Manami then came down the stairs.

"And why are you dressed so nicely?" asked the 15 year old. She glanced at the 17 year old. Manami was wearing something very cute. There was only one explanation; aliens must be invading the Earth.

"I'm just meeting up with my friend, that's all," Manami said.

_Like I'll believe that, _Akane thought, scoffing.

"Are you going on a date or something?"

"Of course not! Like I said, I'm just going to meet with my friend!"

"Then who's your little 'friend'?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Akane spat out the liquid she was just drinking a few seconds ago. After a few coughs, she managed to speak again. "_The _Hatake Kakashi? You mean the one that teaches my class, gets the best grades, is pretty hot, and totally well known throughout the area?"

"Well, he _does _teach your class like me and his grades _are _pretty good. I have to admit he is pretty hot and he's only well known because he's smart and gets involved in a lot of things," Manami retorted. "But he's only a friend."

"More like a **boy**friend!"

"Well, we're not going out!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say!" Akane said, deciding to dismiss the subject. Manami sent her an I-know-you-and-you-better-not-follow-me look before leaving the house. Akane smirked deviously before getting up from the couch.

"If you think I'm not going to follow you, you don't know me at all."

Akane had quickly caught up with Manami afterwards.

"Gosh, Manami, where are you going?" Akane asked herself quietly after trailing the teenager for about 10 minutes. They lived in the suburbs, but it didn't take long to get to the urban part of Tokyo.

Meanwhile, a certain girl with pink hair was walking around town when she spotted her purple-colored hair friend. Deciding to talk to her, Sakura snuck up from behind and greeted her with a friendly "hello". Due to Akane concentrating so much on Manami, she didn't notice her friend sneaking up behind her. With a yelp, she jumped.

When Manami turned around to see what the noise was, Akane pulled Sakura into an alley with her hand clamped over the pink-head's mouth. Sakura pried her friend's hand off her mouth.

"What's going on, Akane?" she asked quite loudly.

"Shhhh, I'm spying on Manami!" Akane hissed back before leting go of Sakura. The 2 peered around the corner to see if Manami was still watching them. Luckily, she had begun walking again and didn't seem to notice anything.

"Why are you spying on your sister?" asked Sakura.

"I found out she was going to see Kakashi-sensei (he was their teacher's assistant, but they call him Kakashi-_sensei _anyways), but she said it wasn't a date, even though it clearly is one. Now I want to see what's going to happen," Akane explained as they started moving. "Are you in?"

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Yea, I'm in," she agreed.

**[ At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand ]**

"Aw, come on! Can't you pay for it this time? I promise to pay you back! I just forgot my wallet at home! Please, Sasuke?" a blonde haired boy begged his friend.

"No, dobe. It's your fault," Sasuke said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no, Naruto."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"FINE!"

With that, Sasuke took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the owner of the ramen stand. "Thanks, Sasuke! I owe you one!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes then caught sight of two familiar girls across the street- one with purple hair and one with pink.

"Hey, look, Sasuke! It's Akane and Sakura-chan!" the energetic boy exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes averted to the two girls, though he mostly concentrated on Akane. He then noticed that they were being careful of something- or someone- in front of them. He also noticed that Akane's older sister was just a few feet away from them.

_Why are they following Manami? _Sasuke asked himself silently.

Naruto, oblivious to the whole situation, waved his whole arm side to side, trying to get their attention.

"Oi, Akane! Sakura-chan!" he called out loudly.

The Uchiha noticed the two girls tense up, worried that their cover might have been blown. Luckily, Manami didn't seem to notice that either. Akane was happy that her slow personality actually became useful.

The 2 crossed the street over to them once Sasuke got his change. "What are you two do-" Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

"We're spying on my sister. She may be going on a date with Kakashi-sensei," Akane said.

"Our teacher assistant Hatake Kakashi?" Naruto asked. The girls nodded. "Isn't he too old for her?"

"Manami's seventeen and he's eighteen. He was born about two months ahead of her," explained Akane. "Now come on!"

Japan was a busy place, especially on the weekends. As they turned the corner, they eyes met a large sign that said 'MOVIE THEATRE'.

"They're going to the movies! This really is a date after all!" Sakura squealed.

Akane snickered. "You liar. And you said you weren't going on a date," she said. "Maybe I should start spying on you more often."

Naruto beamed. "Can you invite me too?" he asked excitedly, earning a hit from his crush, Sakura. "Baka!" she said.

_Why am I hanging out with these people again? _Sasuke asked in his head before noticing that somebody had appeared next to Manami. "Look, it's him," he informed. The three stopped their bickering and turned their attention to the movie theatre entrance.

Sasuke was right; Kakashi had arrived and the two were heading inside.

"Oh, and he's always late to class but not on a date," Naruto mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"There's a girl involved. Of course he would come on time!" Sakura replied.

The quartet then followed the teenage couple. The next thing they knew, they were spying during a horror film. "W-Why do they have to watch a horror movie?" Akane whined, getting dragged by Sakura.

"Do you want to spy on them or not?" the cherry blossom hissed.

"I do…. But I'm just not good with horror movies."

"Deal with it!"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you scared?" he scoffed. In an instant, Akane's back straightened and she stood up tall and proud. "Of course not!" she lied.

"Good….. scaredy-cat."

"Che, stupid Uchiha."

As they found themselves at the start of the movie, Akane felt the hair on her neck stand up. At the beginning, nothing happened with the two love birds. But the movie was definitely a horror film. The opening scene was about a girl a long time ago getting separated by her twin brother. Now she's living a good life and it's just a few days after her sixteenth birthday. And that's where things went wrong.

Akane and Naruto jumped when the main girl heard noises from outside her room and went to go look outside. Akane clung onto Sasuke's arm and dug her face into his torso while Naruto squeezed Sakura to death.

Sakura and Sasuke were startled at the sudden movement. While Sakura tried to pry Naruto off, Sasuke just watched purple-haired girl cling to him like a baby. She dug deeper into his chest as a scream erupted from the theatre speakers.

"Don't wanna see it, don't wanna see it, don't wanna see it, don't wanna see it," she chanted.

It was as if the whole room was in a state of shocked. Sasuke wondered if it was because of the movie or if it was because Uchiha Sasuke was seen at the movies with a girl that's clinging to him. Sakura eventually gave up on Naruto and resumed watching the pair, not helping but threw a few glances at her friend and her crush getting 'cozy'.

"W-What's happening?" Akane asked her new pillow.

"The girl's meeting her half-dead twin brother, who had just managed to get into her house," he replied, deciding to tease her. Akane's grip tightened around his arm.

"Not the stupid movie! I mean Manami and Kakashi!" Akane hissed. She found feel him smirk.

"Nothing ye- Kakashi's doing the arm thing," Sasuke informed.

"What arm thing?"

Doing the smooth arm move was just a simple excuse to get closer to her. He pulled his left arm away from the scared-to-death girl and slowly wrapped it around Akane's neck and shoulders. The two secretly found this position comfortable, but refused to let the other party know.

Sakura's mouth dropped.

_Akane! I thought you said you didn't like Sasuke-kun! _She screamed in her head, hoping Akane could read her thoughts.

Strangely, the purple haired girl felt a glare at her back. She released Sasuke's arm for a moment and glanced around the large theatre room.

_Man, this is so awesome! Being close to Sakura-chan like this; I must be lucky today! _Naruto thought happily in his head.

Turning her head, Akane's eyes swept the whole scene behind her. The glare was gone, but she was pretty certain someone was watching her and Sasuke. Just as she turned around, a gory scene met her eyes and she found herself hugging her enemy again.

**Actually, this is kind of cozy, **her dark mind teased.

_It's horrible! _

**It's not that bad. I mean, Uchiha Sasuke's your pillow. Who cares when you have him around?**

_I don't care about him! I hate him!_

**That's what we all say at first, my friend.**

Akane found her eyes twitching in annoyance. Even her own conscious was against her! Unknown to her, the Uchiha found himself in the same situation.

**I know you've been crushing on her for a long time now. Here's your chance, buddy!**

_I don't like her!_

**Stop lying to your conscious! **(LOL, "Stop lying to your conscious!")

_What kind of idiot conscious do I have?_

**One that knows about the girls.**

_Pervert._

**Ha! You just called yourself a pervert!**

Sasuke found his argument with himself quite absurd, especially with a mind that knows about the "ladies".

_How did I even end up in this situation? _Sasuke asked himself mentally, eyes trailing down to his secret crush.

He had to admit it now- Akane was the only girl that ever made him feel anything out of the ordinary.

Much to their disappointment- or in Sakura's case, joy- the movie finally ended.

Naruto had missed the whole thing due to his attempt to make the pink haired girl like him. Sasuke had blanked out starting from the middle to the end because of the girl clinging to his arm as if he was a new stuffed animal. Akane just totally missed out on everything, but she had the dark haired boy tell her the details.

_Well that didn't go the way I expected, _the quartet thought.

Naruto had most likely failed, instead, making Sakura even more annoyed with him.

Their next destination was a fancy, expensive French Restaurant that just opened up. Many who went there said that it was practically "heaven" eating the food. Kakashi had ascended from a rather rich family. That was why he was able to treat his date to whatever she wanted.

"I can't hear anything. We have to get closer," Akane whispered. The others agreed and they silently tip-toed to a large sign.

"You know, we're not going to be able to get close enough if we're in such a big group. How about Sakura and I get together while you," she referred to Naruto," get paired up with the Uchiha."

"What? Why do I have to be with him?"

"It's not so great being with you either, dobe."

"What did you say, teme?"

Sakura and Akane exchanged glances. "Fine, I'll go with Naruto," Akane changed. "Happy?"

Naruto grinned. Being with Sakura was great, but being with Akane was more fun. He could say things and not get hit by her. They were pretty close friends. _Maybe I can even get tips from her! _The blonde-haired boy thought happily.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Man, they're still not doing anything!" Naruto whispered loudly to Akane. "We started spying on them at about five and now, it's about seven. We spent two hours! "

Akane nodded in agreement as the two held their menus up to hide their faces except the eyes. "Oh well, we're lucky to be here in the first place! This place is so famous. First, let's order something to eat."

Naruto beamed. "Great! I'm starving!"

As if on cue, a waiter came up to their table. After they ordered their food, the two resumed their spying. "I wonder how it's going with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme," Naruto wondered.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura, they were eating a type of French noodle with cheese and a fancy drink.

_Sasuke-kun is so rich! This is like a date! _Sakura exclaimed in her head_I'm so lucky! Akane and Naruto aren't here to disturb either! That's even better! _

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as if he was tired.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, trying her best to play innocent and cute.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke answered," Those two haven't done anything interesting yet. This is so boring."

Sakura was dead-panned. _B….Boring? Damn it! I need to make this more fun for Sasuke-kun! _Her fan girl side kicked in.

Akane and Naruto were thinking a little about the same thing.

"Hey, Naruto. I can't exactly hear them. But…," she smirked as her hand slipped into her pocket and out came a small device," I do have a listening device."

Sasuke was on the verge of leaving until he spotted Akane leaving her seat with Naruto's jacket on. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with sunglasses covered her eyes.

_Where'd she get the sunglasses? _He asked. He watched in amusement as Akane passed by their victim's table. He knew that she was up to something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. The next thing he knew, she disappeared into the girls' restroom before coming out a few minutes later.

A smirk was plastered on her lips as she returned back to Naruto, who was grinning widely. He saw them chat before laughing. Naruto then reached inside of his pocket and took out his cell phone. As Naruto began to text something, Akane enjoyed her ordered chocolate cake.

All of a sudden, his phone started vibrating. As he took it out, Naruto returned his back into his pocket before shooting him a grin. "'Akane placed a listening device under their table. Now let's leave before they find out,'" he read, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Akane placed a listening device? That's better! Then let's go!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper.

They quickly finished their meal and headed outside along with the other team. Once they were safely outside, they gathered at a random pole. Akane had out a small walkie talkie.

"Aw, Kakashi, that's great!" they heard Manami's voice.

"Thanks. You know…. I've never heard about your family."

"My family? Well, I have my mother, my father, and my idiotic sister."

A pressure point throbbed on Akane's head as Naruto laughed, Sakura giggled, and Sasuke smirk.

"Really? Tell me about them."

"Well, my parents are like any normal parents. But my sister…. I guess I would say she's idiotic, crazy, stubborn-" Akane found herself twitching as the list went on and on. _Does she really have to talk bad about me? _She asked herself.

"But….. there is one thing good about her," Manami suddenly spoke. "She's always there for me. Even when I don't want her to be. I mean, I told her to not spy on me, but she's probably doing it right now. "

If Sasuke wasn't as cool as he was, he would have sweat dropped along with his friends.

Finally, the couple exited the French Restaurant and began to head somewhere else. "They're going somewhere else? How much stamina do they have?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently, a lot," Akane grumbled.

Next, they found themselves at the new carnival in town. "Whoa, they're going to the Akatsuki Carnival? Dude, this place is only going to be here for a week and they're already going to plan here. Kakashi-sensei must really like Minami-neechan," Naruto said.

"Or Minami must be really desperate," Akane snickered.

The four had just taken their eyes off their target for a few seconds and now, the pair was gone. "What the- where did they go?" asked Naruto.

The four swept the area, but the two were out of sight. "I guess we're going to have to separate again," Akane suggested.

"Akane and I will search together while Naruto and Sakura work together," Sasuke suddenly spoke up. Before the others had the chance to comment, the Uchiha had already pulled his partner away.

**An Hour Later**

"It's already nine p.m.! We've been through the stupid haunted house that you dragged me in and the house of mirror, where I nearly got lost!" Akane complained.

"It's not my fault you give in so easily," Sasuke retorted.

Akane gaped. "It's not my f- there's Kakashi and Manami!"

Her finger jerked up and pointed at the direction where she spotted them. Sasuke immediately whipped his head around and saw the two waiting in line to get onto the Ferris wheel. Akane's face immediately paled once she realized how tall it was going to go up.

"D-Do we r-really h-have to go up there?" she stammered.

"If you really want to spy on them," he answered back.

With a gulp, Akane walked over to get in line. _I am so dead, _she thought painfully.

Eventually, the two found themselves getting onto the Ferris Wheel cart. As they started getting higher and higher off the ground, Akane doubted that she was going to make it out okay. Sasuke smirked.

"What's this? The little scaredy cat is afraid of heights too? What's next- ice cubes?"

Akane's jaws dropped.

"I'm not afraid of heights! Watch!" she exclaimed, getting out of her seat and looking down at the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched in amusement. Akane let out a yelp as their cart suddenly stopped. Akane, being Akane, lost her balance. The next thing she knew, she was practically _on top _of the Uchiha.

Leaning over him.

Faces centimeters from each other.

Lips almost touching.

Eyes locking gaze. Onyx orbs meeting blue.

_Oh my God! We're so close! _Akane screamed.

**Just kiss him already, damn it!**

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before Sasuke finally snapped out of it. "Hey, done staring?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Akane's eyes started twitching and retreated back to her original seat. "Shut up. Like I was the only one. You were staring too!"

"I was looking at how ugly your face was."

"And I was trying to see why girls like you so much!"

"I wonder why boys like you."

"That goes for you too!"

"Shut up, _aho._"

But before Akane could retort, the cart jerked to a stop again. Akane, luckily, was sitting, so it didn't affect her as much as it did before.

"Oi, why did it stop again?" she angrily yelled to no one in particular. The broadcast radio speaker was activated and the person began talking.

"It is now time for the second to last fountain show. As the legend says it, the couple at the very top of the Ferris Wheel during one of these shows are guaranteed to be happy together for their whole lifetime."

Akane scoffed. She crossed her arms. "Which two losers are at the top right now?" she asked Sasuke. The Uchiha peeked out the window before looking back at her with a smirk. "We are," he answered.

She nearly choked on her saliva.

"You're kidding!" she yelled in a high pitched voice. Akane peered over but immediately recoiled after seeing how high they were.

"Okay… maybe we are at the top. But we don't even like each other. I guess the legend is false," she said.

She stopped when she spotted the fountain water starting to form cool shapes and patterns. For a moment, she forgot her fear of heights and gazed upon the water. Sasuke was also watching the little show.

The two stood up and continued watching until the show ended. "Akane was speechless. So was Sasuke, but he kept his cool. Yet, he was amazed at the waterworks. "That was…. Amazing," Akane finished.

Without a warning, the cart jerked forward. This resulted in Sasuke and Akane both losing their balance. Somehow, the dark haired boy ended up on top of Akane this time. And they were even closer. Now he couldn't take it anymore.

_That's it, _he thought before making the big move.

"Who says the legend wasn't true?" he asked. Then he crashed his lips onto hers.

Akane's eyes widened. _He's k-k-kissing me! _She realized. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like this for several more minutes before parting. Sasuke chuckled when he noticed that his partner's checks were bright red.

"What was _that_?" she stammered.

He smirked once more. "Just thought I shouldn't break the legend now after all this time," he answered playfully. The blush on her cheeks darkened slightly and Sasuke chuckled again, resulting in her hitting his arm playfully.

"I hate you!" she pouted.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went around her neck. He pushed her closer to him until their foreheads touched. "I love you too," he said before taking her into another breath-taking kiss.

**Late at Night**

It was now eleven p.m. Manami was returning home from the fun day with Kakashi. "Thanks for today, Kakashi-kun. I had a lot of fun. And I think Akane and Sasuke had their little moment too," Manami said.

The silver haired teenager chuckled. "That was a clever plan. I'd never think of going out just to fool your sister and the youngest Uchiha into getting together," he said.

Hearing that, Manami was slightly disappointed. She really did like him, but was too shy to admit it.

"Well…. I guess I can't keep you here any longer. Thanks for today, even though it wasn't a real actual date," she trailed off, looking slightly sad. Kakashi took notice of this and smirked. Then in one swift move, he snuck his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

When they parted, she could clearly see the smirk on his face.

"W-What was that for?" she asked, dazed.

"Who said it wasn't a real date?" he asked with a smirk.

Manami was speechless. When she composed herself, Kakashi had already left, but not before turning around and giving her a wink. She silently closed the door and slid down to the floor. The realization then hit her. "Wait…. We went on a real date. Does that mean we're a couple?"

**I hope you guys liked it! if you're reading this, thank you for finishing my story ^^ This is actually my first one shot, so tell me what you think. Review please ^^**


End file.
